How to make a fanon
Making a fanon is easy to do if you have a good imagination. Simply take all the ideas from your head and write them down/type them up. It's really simple to write a masterpiece, you just have to know the basics. Here's the things you should do and the things you shouldn't do. The Golden Dos and Donts Do: *'Write with passion.' Don't be discouraged by what other people say, unless it is constructive criticism. Don't be put off from writing just because you've been told you're 'bad' at it. I guarentee everyone looking to write something great is actually good at it, even if you haven't written before. *'Pull your readers in.' Think of a good plot, or a storyline. Don't suddenly go off-topic and stop talking about something else, but if you have to, make sure the ideas connect and flow together perfectly. *'Show a friend!' The best way of getting constructive criticism on a piece of writing, specifically fanon, is to show a friend or a family member. Infact, even better, post it here! There's many people willing to tell you what's good and what needs to be improved, so don't be afraid to show people! *'Use good grammar.' Try to make it seem more adult, rather than like it was written by a child. If you're bad with grammar, then try writing up your story on something like Microsoft Word and using the spell correction and grammar correction tools on there. Also, check out the section below! Don't: *'Use text talk.' Don't write your text with 'u', 'ur' and things of that sort. Any type of story is meant to be professional, or at least partly professional. Using text speak takes away from the writing and some people can struggle to read it. *'Use copyrighted material.' Don't steal something from another person. Sure, take inspiration from people (namely the Yogscast), but don't copy and paste stories you've found, or that other people have made. Doing this without permission from the author is also against the law in the UK, and if you do this you'll be severely punished on the wiki. Grammar School Basic Training *'Aim:' Use common punctuation: . , ! ? : 'aswell as using connective words '''Original -' Simon stood and raised his arms *''Martyn twirled his bo staff.'' 'Basic punctuation -' ''Simon stood and raised his arms.'' *''Martyn twirled his bo staff.'' 'Using a comma -' ''Simon stood,' raising his arms. *''Martyn ran, twirling his bo staff. '' Being more descriptive -''' ''Simon stood, '''ferociously raising his arms.'' *''Martyn ran towards the enemies,'' twirling his bo staff. Expanding the sentence -''' ''Simon stood up '''from his chair, ferociously raising his arms.'' *''Martyn ran towards the enemies, twirling his bo staff in the air.'' Further description -''' ''Simon stood up from his '''wooden chair, ferociously raising his arms.'' *''Martyn ran towards the remaining enemies, twirling his bo staff in the air.'' Adding alliteration -''' ''Simon stood up from his '''wrecked wooden chair, ferociously raising his arms.'' Re-ordering the sentence -''' ''Simon stood up from his wrecked wooden chair, '''raising his arms ferociously.'' *''Martyn, twirling his bo staff in the air, ran towards the remaining enemies.'' Adding a simile -''' ''Simon stood up from his wrecked wooden chair '''like thunder, raising his arms ferociously.'' *''Martyn, twirling his bo staff in the air, ran towards the remaining enemies as quick as a flash.'' Describing the action -''' ''Simon '''quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously.'' That is a simple sentence that has been expanded into a great sentence. Now see if you can create your own. Further Basic Training In this training, we are going to make a sentence sound better and more relaxed, by including a subordinate clause and other ways to improve it. First we'll add a subordinate clause, then we'll change 'holding' to a more adventurous word while adding further information about what hand it was in, then finally re-order the sentence to make it sound a ton more dramatic. *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously. *Simon, holding a jaffa cake in his hand, quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously. *Simon, clenching a jaffa cake in his right hand, quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously. *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously as he tightly gripped the jaffa cake that was in his right hand. Starting a conversation In this training, we'll learn how to take the sentence we've written and start a conversation with it, making the reader engage with the writing. *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously as he tightly gripped the jaffa cake that was in his right hand. From this sentence, we will now start a conversation by adding a linking sentence afterwards. *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously as he tightly gripped the jaffa cake that was in his right hand. He walked to the door and said, "Lewis! There's a wasp in my room!" *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously as he tightly gripped the jaffa cake that was in his right hand. He ran to the door and shouted, "Lewis! There's a wasp in my room!" Now we'll improve the sentence even more by changing the common words 'ran' and 'shouted' for less common words. This also adds a slight bit of alliteration, as he 'dashed to the door'. *Simon quickly stood up from his wrecked wooden chair like thunder, raising his arms ferociously as he tightly gripped the jaffa cake that was in his right hand. He dashed to the door and exclaimed, "Lewis! There's a wasp in my room!" *Martyn, twirling his bo staff in the air, ran towards the remaining enemies as quick as a flash. With a firm grip on his bo staff, he dodged out of the way when they tried to attack him. "HI-YA!" he exclaimed as he attacked the enemies with a flying high-kick. Category:Guides